Surface maintenance vehicles and cleaning devices have a long history subject to gradual innovation and improvement toward improved and oftentimes automated performance in removing debris and contamination from floors. These vehicles and devices may be self-powered, towed, or pushed, and/or manually powered and may carry a human operator during cleaning operations. Such vehicles and devices include scrubbers, extractors, sweepers and vacuums, as well as combinations thereof, intended for cleaning, scrubbing, wiping and/or drying a portion of a substantially flat surface both indoors and outdoors. Many such vehicles and devices employ a squeegee assembly for removing solution from a floor which has been cleaned by application of a cleaning solution of water and a detergent in conjunction with scrubbing action of one or more moving brushes. Accordingly, the squeegee assembly of such prior art cleaning vehicles often mounts at or near the rear of the surface maintenance vehicle to direct the solution to a removal location where the solution (including suspended dirt, particles and contaminants) is removed. In this disclosure, the term “loaded cleaning solution” shall apply to such a cleaning solution after application thereof to a floor or other surface to be cleaned. The cleaning solution is typically supplied to the floor surface through or near rotary scrub brushes operating from a lower portion of the vehicle. The squeegee assembly may include a squeegee supporting member of generally arcuate configuration with two squeegee blades spaced apart and affixed to the supporting member to promote consistent contact with the surface to be cleaned and wiped.
In some prior art cleaning vehicles having two squeegee blades, a vacuum source may couple to the wiping assembly to lift the loaded cleaning solution from the space between the blades to a remote reservoir or other collection unit. The squeegee assembly is often sufficiently wide to at least fully cover the path width of the scrub brushes and/or the wheels of the cleaning vehicle. In some prior art squeegee assemblies, debris may become lodged proximate to the vacuum outlet. Clogging of the squeegee assembly is particularly likely when larger debris items, such as sticks, metal shavings, etc. are found on the surface. A clogged squeegee may require time and effort to correct, adding to an overall operational inefficiency of the machine.